life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Diaz Tent
Sean and Daniel's tent is located opposite Cassidy's tent and diagonally across from Finn's tent at the drifters' campsite in Humboldt County, California. It is an explorable location in Life is Strange 2. Its interior can only be explored during the "Rise and Shine" checkpoint. Overview The area immediately outside the Diaz tent is tidy compared to some of the other tents in the camp. The only thing left outside is Sean's boots. The appearance of the tent is dependent on whether Sean stole the camping gear from Bear Station in "Roads." If he stole the camping gear, the tent is mainly purple with a thin blue color band at the bottom. There is a green inner layer visible beneath this and the interior walls are green. If he didn't steal the camping gear, the tent is mainly green with a thin yellow color band at the bottom. The interior walls are gray. Both tent variations have the same graffiti on the outside and an unzippable, tie-back entrance, although the color of the entrance varies due to the circumstances mentioned above. The interior of the tent contains personal possessions belonging to both Sean and Daniel, such as their backpacks, sleeping bags (green for Daniel; red for Sean), drawings done by Sean, a letter that Daniel keeps with him that was written by his mother, a photo of their late father, a watch Sean had gifted to Daniel the previous year, some toiletries, an envelope filled with money, a scary book Sean is reading, and other items dependent on things that have been stolen or gifted in previous episodes. The tent reveals a lot about their personality and mental states. For example, the sentimentality of Daniel holding onto a letter from his mother due to it being his only link to her, and a small photo of their father being stuck to a wall. Family is still important to them. Sean's latest drawings that he has stuck on the wall nearest to where he sleeps are of Hannah, Penny, Cassidy, and Finn. This implies he enjoys the company of his new friends. Notable Items * Money - Saving money is crucial to Sean in the hope of them ever getting across the border to Puerto Lobos, Mexico. * Watch - This was Sean's watch that he gifted to Daniel the previous year after failing to deliver on his promise to buy one just like it for Daniel. This could be symbolic of Daniel growing distant from his big brother as it transpires later that Daniel prefers to wear the bracelet that Finn has given to him. * Drawings - Sean still enjoys drawing, even while travelling. Interactions :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Sean's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' Sean can inspect the contents of their tent during the "Rise and Shine" checkpoint. Sean starts the chapter from inside the tent so inspection can start immediately, but he can also inspect the interior again by peeking in from outside. This is handy if certain items were missed the first time. * * * * * * * * * The following interactions are active during "The Trimmigrants" checkpoint. * * The following interactions are only active during the "Paradise Lost" checkpoint. * *Sean can have a moment of calm on the chair. Trivia * Written on the side of the tent is a slightly altered version of a quote from 2013 film : "I'm tired. I thought I just needed a night's sleep but it's more than that." Gallery Lis2-Freecam-DiazTent-outside.png|External view of the Diaz tent. LIS2-Freecam-DiazTent_graffiti.png|Graffiti phrase on the tent. Lis2-Freecam-DiazTent-inside.png|Looking towards the back of the tent. Lis2-Freecam-DiazTent-drawings.png|Looking to Sean's side. Lis2-Freecam-DiazTent-backpacks.png|Looking to Daniel's side. Lis2-Freecam-DiazTent-seanbook.png|Sean's book. LiS2-DiazTent-Internal-3.png|Sean's backpack (decoration varies). LiS2-DiazTent-Internal-1.png|Daniel's backpack (contents vary). LiS2-DiazTent-Internal-2.png|Sean and Daniel's wages. LiS2-DiazTent-Internal-7.png|Sean's razor. LiS2-DiazTent-Internal-8.png|Sean's drawings. LiS2-DiazTent-Internal-4.png|Karen's letter that Daniel has held onto. LiS2-DiazTent-Internal-5.png|Daniel's watch (gift from Sean). LiS2-DiazTent-Internal-6.png|Daniel's gift from Chris. LiS2-DiazTent-Internal-9.png|Sean lying inside the tent. Category:Locations (Season 2) Category:Explorable Locations Category:Explorable Locations (Season 2) Category:Episode 3: Wastelands Locations Category:Locations Category:Locations in California Category:Season 2